Dzień jak co dzień
by Cellar
Summary: Hermiona myli lata - dać jej do ręki zmieniacz czasu - i wiadomo z kim się sprzecza. Jak zwykle. One-shot


Ostatnio nie jestem zbyt kreatywna, ale tu mam taką wrzutkę dla tych, którzy lubią time-turnery tomione, w których Hermiona cofa się w czasie do roku 1943 i z braku innego wyjścia zostaje uczennicą w Hogwarcie. Ot, taka scenka, raczej bez ambicji i z przymrużeniem oka. Ci, którzy czytają takie opowiadania z tym pairingiem, pewnie będą wiedzieli, o co chodzi. (Bo to taki wyświechtany motyw!) :D *winkwink*

**Dzień jak co dzień**

Oboje wypadli z klasy. Tom Riddle z trudem powstrzymał się przed trzaśnięciem drzwiami. Dawno nie był tak wściekły… Nie, chwila, ostatnio tracił nad sobą panowanie dość często. Co było niedopuszczalne. Ta wiedźma była niedopuszczalna.

Szybko dogonił pędzącą gdzieś przed siebie Hermionę Granger i zatrzymał ją, łapiąc niedelikatnie za nadgarstek. Obróciła się gwałtownie.

– To, co zrobiłaś, było bardzo nierozsądne. Naprawdę nie wiem, dlaczego Merrythought nie przerwała lekcji i nie zajęła się tobą sama. Skutki tej klątwy, choć nieodczuwalne z początku…

Niemalże z obrzydzeniem spojrzała na dłoń zaciskającą się wokół jej nadgarstka.

– Puść mnie – wypowiedziała zimno. – Bo nie ręczę za siebie, _chłopcze_.

– Nie musisz, wystarczy, że ja muszę za ciebie ręczyć. – Zacisnął boleśnie dłoń. – Dlatego ty będziesz grzeczną _dziewczynką_ i zamiast pędzić na złamanie karku nie wiadomo gdzie, pozwolisz mi się odeskortować do skrzydła szpitalnego – wysyczał.

Spojrzała mu pewnie w oczy, zadzierając nos.

– Nigdzie z tobą nie pójdę.

– To nie podlega dyskusji, Granger.

– Doprawdy? Tak ci zależy? – zaszydziła.

– W tej chwili jest to moim obowiązkiem – odparł beznamiętnie. – Jeśli coś ci się stanie po drodze…

– No, to co? Zawsze mogłam nie pozwolić ci się eskortować. Zapomniałeś o tym, jaki dzięki tobie mam wizerunek w tej szkole? Wszyscy mają mnie za Gryfonkę…

– …którą jesteś…

– …która naprawdę nie potrafi nad sobą zapanować i przeklina, kogo popadnie. Zabawne, bo to akurat twoja brożka, Riddle. Puść mnie, nim to, co o mnie mówią, stanie się prawdą.

Prychnął nieprzyjemnie.

– Naprawdę będąc w tym stanie, wciąż rozważasz przeklęcie mnie? Powiedziałbym, że to dość typowe, Granger.

Jeszcze raz znacząco spojrzała na jego dłoń.

– Bo _to_ wcale nie jest dla ciebie typowe.

– Widzisz do czego mnie zmuszasz? A to niedobrze, Granger, bardzo… bardzo niedobrze.

I gdyby powiedział to innym głosem, mogłoby to zabrzmieć dziwnie, ale w jego chłodnym, nieludzkim wykonaniu było coś z piekielnej groźby. Tak, momentami nie brzmiał jak człowiek. Może wiedział, dokąd zmierza? Do czarodzieja bez duszy, z celem prostym i spływającym krwią – była nim sromotna klęska wszystkich pozostałych.

Zgodnie ze swoją naturą otwierała jednak usta, by zaserwować mu kolejną ciętą ripostę, kiedy zawirowało jej przed oczyma i poczuła, że wszystko unosi się i traci ciężkość. Mignęło jej trochę sufitu, potem ciut jego poważnego spojrzenia. Złapał ją, uniósł i nie była w stanie nic na to poradzić. Nie miała siły i nawet nie chciała, ponieważ jego uścisk wydawał jej się nagle jedyną pewną rzeczą. Musiała być w naprawdę dziwnym stanie. Przygotowała się na kolejne złośliwe komentarze Riddle'a, bo przecież miał rację, najwyraźniej nie była w stanie dotrzeć do skrzydła szpitalnego samodzielnie, ale nic nie doszło jej uszu. Milczał albo było z nią tak źle, że nie była w stanie już nic usłyszeć.

– Nie wiem, jaką wewnętrzną bitwę w sobie staczasz, ale mogłabyś uspokoić się… dla swojego dobra? – odezwał się po chwili. Więc jednak nie ogłuchła.

– Dla mojego dobra – prychnęła. Naprawdę, mógłby sobie darować. – Tobie raczej również nie sprawia to przyjemności, więc po co się kłopotać?

Przystanął i poczuła, jak cały stężał. Przez sekundę myślała, że rzuci ją bezceremonialnie na ziemię i zostawi ją tu w tym stanie. Ale on ruszył dalej.

Otworzyła oczy, starając się dostrzec, czy niesie ją tam, gdzie powinien. Spróbowała unieść przy tym głowę, która jednak szybko opadła na jego bark.

– Mówiłem coś. Odpuść sobie – powiedział ostrzegawczo.

– Bo co mi zrobisz? I tak już mam się kiepsko.

– Dobrze wiesz, że coś bym wymyślił.

– Buuuuhuuu. Tak się boję.

Tylko westchnął.

Przez jakiś czas znów niósł ją w ciszy. Nie wiedziała, czy obchodziło go, co myślała, nie była pewna, czy ją to też cokolwiek obchodziło, ale… pachniał całkiem ładnie jak na przyszłego Czarnego Pana.

_Złe myślenie._

Potem na szczęście poczuła niewielki powiew, otworzyły się przed nimi drzwi do skrzydła szpitalnego – no, prawie, niewystarczająco, bo jej kostki obiły się nieprzyjemnie o drewno. Jęknęła przeciągle. Riddle wydobył z siebie natomiast krótkie, zadowolone prychnięcie.

W chwili, gdy miał opuścić ją na jedno z łóżek, wpadło jej do głowy pewne zasadnicze pytanie.

– Riddle? – wydobyła z siebie słabym, cichym głosem.

– Tak? – odparł, ostrożnie opuszczając ją na łóżko.

– Dlaczego nie użyłeś Levicorpus? – zapytała dociekliwie.

Wciąż nie zdołała oswobodzić się z jego uchwytu, kiedy usadził ją na łóżku i wyszeptał w jej usta:

– Ponieważ lubię, Granger, kiedy zadajesz sobie takie pytania.

Jednocześnie pchnął ją mocno na poduszki, aż zabrakło jej tchu; i zniknął w poszukiwaniu pielęgniarki Ribbons, która zapewne znów przysnęła w swoim gabinecie.

– To zabawne z jakim upodobaniem wciąż i wciąż wypowiadasz moje nazwisko! – krzyknęła za nim idiotycznie, jakby to miało pomóc jej w tej sytuacji. Przekręciła się na posłaniu i odetchnąwszy boleśnie, zacisnęła palce na prześcieradle.


End file.
